The Boat Rocks
by Reviews to Master
Summary: Usopp always thought he loved one person and one person only, but when the famous Portgas D. Ace pops up under certain circumstances and certain events come to the light, he can't help but feel another wave drifting his boat off course. AceXUsopp AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

The Boat Rocks

Summary: Usopp always thought he loved one person and one person only, but when the famous Portgas D. Ace pops up under certain circumstances and certain events come to the light, he can't help but feel another wave drifting his boat off course. AceXUssop AU-ish.

Chapter 1:

**Author's Note: Dear loyal readers and 40 year old perverts, welcome to another multi-chapter phenomenon created by me. As you continue with this story you will experience a whole new meaning of "love" and how it is found in the most *cough* **_**different**_** places as two people come together and discover feelings they thought to never be there. Now that that crap is out of the way here's the part where I really start talking. **

**This is an experiment I decided to follow through since I saw a shipped picture of these two and thought: "Hm, indeed" and decided to broaden my horizons of writing. So far I haven't written anything new in a while and wanted to stretch my fingers a little. This is not my OTP of One Piece (if you guys guess who then I'll give you a cookie and something else! :D), plus I mostly think Usopp and Kaya are perfect for each other. So like I said, I see something in this story and want to see where it will turn out in the future. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I'm planning to update my other multi-chaptered story **_**How to Love in High School**_** soon but I'm getting tired and can barely see straight. So don't bitch about it.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned One Piece before, never will own it in the future.**

'_When certain things happen certain things come to life…'_

The storm was strong, strong enough to give even the grand Thousand Sunny a hard time to sustain. The strong winds were blowing powerful gusts against the ship's white masts and the howling of the air echoed throughout the wooden floorboards and walls as the ship moaned with the sound of Mother Nature. The temperature had dropped considerably as the ship transcended from the nice, warm tropical climate to this drastic hell hole. Everyone was on deck trying to pull their own as the courageously fought the mighty storm threatening to wipe the vessel clean off the maps, that would be a very bad thing. The dark skies only made it worse for there was no natural light to aid their fierce navigator through the unpredictable waters of the Grand Line, this wasn't the first time they were hit with this kind of storm before, and this wasn't even considered one of their worst. But it still could do its damage and set them back a couple of days-even weeks-before they could progress closer to their dreams. That was bad. Very bad. Cursing loudly and wrinkling up the damp paper in her hands Nami Mikan glared into the never ending sea as if her very own eyes could annihilate the storm itself. She huffed in frustration and annoyance as she turned on her heel walking back into the navigation room, they were supposed to hit the island days ago but for some strange reason the log post re-charted itself and threw her completely off. Another annoying thing to worry about on top of the ongoing storm.

She yelled loudly towards Sanji Blackleg who was helping hoist the masts along with Zoro and Usopp, they were drenched from head to toe as they kept their feet strongly bolted against the ground, the wind picked up considerably carrying the wailing Ussop into the air slightly. The sharpshooter comically tried to swim through the winds to get back onto the ground safely while praying to whomever to end the storm _right now._ After all he _did_ suffer from 'I'm-scared-of-scar-storms-itus.' It was very dangerous and contagious to those around him. He felt something wrap around his scrawny waist and looked down to his horror to see a tan arm coil around him and jerk him to the ground with much strength and speed. His high pitched squeal was absorbed by the ground as his long nose impacted against the hard Adam's Wood. Clenching his teeth tightly to prevent the loud scream of pain from his lips he glared at the jubilated Luffy instead. Nami rolled her eyes screaming some more against the wind to give out the necessary orders to keep the boat steady and to prevent it from tipping over. They may be strong but with a Devil Fruit captain and the large and heavy ship on top of them, let's just say the conclusion won't be pretty. She walked fiercely around the ship, her high heeled jeweled sandals clacking against the wood loudly as she pointed to loose ropes whipping in the wind, to random debris that was casted ashore from the merciless and deep sea. Fortunately to her sweet pleasure a golden necklace with a ruby jewel shone proudly despite the darkened skies. She squealed in delight as she quickly ran her way towards the obviously priceless item before the accursed sea dared to swallow it whole.

She picked up the jewel in her hands by the chain, her light brown eyes shining greedily as she looked into her reflection that was presented by the somewhat glowing jewel. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity but was soon distracted by the ripping noise of a rope being torn in half, the speed was incredible as it sling-shot its way towards the ginger girl. She yelped in surprise and shielded her face ready for the impact and shut her eyes tight, when the force never came she opened her eyes to see her captain holding the rope in his right hand as he tightly held his prized straw hat against his head in his left. He turned around, his smiling face drenched and pieces of his black hair clung tightly to his forehead, let go of the rope and lifted Nami from the collar of her heavy rain jacket. The girl blushed and gave a sharp "Thank You" embarrassed by her greed and not paying attention to her surroundings. If it wasn't for her captain she would have literally been sleeping with the fishes. She called Franky over who heard the ear piercing _snap_ and was already on his way to fix whatever broke, the shipwright had been running all over the large ship making sure anything was not severely damaged from the current tempest. There were bags under his eyes from stress and worry for the ship and his fellow crewmates (but mostly for the ship) and had been on his toes ever since the storm started; that had been a few hours ago. "The rope over here snapped!" yelled Nami as she held up her arm to cover her eyes from the strong gust of wind, the large cyborg could barely hear his friend because of the gusts. "It almost took me overboard but Luffy stopped it in time! Take care of it before somebody gets hurt!" she snapped walking away as she placed the precious necklace around her neck, there was no way she was letting it go. Franky scowled cursing loudly as the rope stung his face as another large gust came in his direction; he grabbed the wild rope with his big and strong hands tying it back to the anchor extremely tight. He was already yelled at once, and one was good enough.

Zoro and Sanji were arguing loudly as she walked along the slippery when wet ground about something probably stupid and meaningless as usual. If this wasn't such a dire situation she would throw them both overboard, Sanji fawning over her while Zoro cursing her loudly. Honestly those two need a good lay and a hot bath. "Brook! How is the rear of the ship?!" she asked seeing the skeleton emerge from the back. She saw the slightly panicked expression of the musician and she stopped to look at him longer. "Brook?" she asked having a thousand thoughts flood her mind at the minute. "What's happened?"

"I think we better get captain-san."

_Fire. Fire was everywhere. The smell, the look, the feel, the __**heat**__; it surrounded his whole body as he felt the dangerous beast inside of him rumble in pleasure as he watched the fire consume everything. He always enjoyed watching his enemies burn, their screams ringing in his ears and he felt his face form into a pleased grin as he rocked back and forth on his feet. His hands were shoved into his pockets trembling to do more damage but he kept them at bay. If he tried to burn anything else he would just be burning the ashes of the dead beneath his shoes. After reveling in his sadistic pleasure he turned on his heel whistling a happy tune with a bounce in his step, he warned them, he really did. But they crossed the line when they started to mention…__**stuff**__, stuff that shouldn't be mentioned and that's when he lost it. They deserved to die anyways, they were practically the scum beneath his feet not even worth a second glance; of course it was his temper that got him carried away but that's what happens when you mess with one of the Logia fruit. You get burned. He continued to whistle merrily continuing his destination when he heard the hurried and gasping words of a voice that was near. He turned in his in slight boredom as he saw a old man, maybe even middle-aged, hold out his hand while he burnt lips chanted strange words at a quick pace. The hushed tone prevented Ace from fully understanding what exactly was being said but he could deduce that it was definitely an ancient tongue. He kissed his teeth in annoyance and he sharply walked over to the chanting man his left hand freely lit aflame as he dark eyes narrowed. It seemed the man didn't notice him as he kept his weakening pose the same his eyes looking distant and far away, with closer inspection Ace noticed the light gray color to it as if the iris blended with the sclera. He stopped abruptly in front of the crazed maniac and lifted up his head in disgust._

"_Oi, old man, you gonna stop that dumb ass chanting or do I have to burn it out of you." he said sharply closing his flamed hand into a tight fist. _

_The old man stopped in the middle of his sentence and slowly looked up at Ace, his eyes having a brown color to them now as a sick grin appeared on his face slowly as the brown big orbs glowed in damned excitement. Ace scoffed and tightened his fist more preparing for the blow to finish to quickly, time was running out and he had to get there quick enough or else he would miss it. "I guess not." said the fire boy lowly bringing his fist down to break the man's skull open._

"_Love will be your undoing and you will__** rot**__ with the fire you create." said the hoarse voice loud enough for only Ace to hear, as if there were eavesdroppers waiting to hear the big secret. Ace frowned at the strange sentence that poured like black liquid from the dying man's mouth, he raised his eyebrow showing dull care but he didn't move to kill the man like he intended to. The man saw his halting and added to the insane smile he was giving off, with a dry and strained last laugh he took his charred hands that showed skeleton and burnt flesh and snapped his neck. He lay jerking on the ground until his body went completely limp not moving an inch. Ace scoffed in disgust as he sat up rolling his shoulders and continued his walking, his whistling silent._

He was breathing heavily as sweat poured from his body, his skin cold and clammy and his toned chest heaving up and down quickly. His head moved side to side on his pillow as he strained his arms against the leather straps that prevented him from properly moving knotting up his wavy black hair leaving it damp and frizzy. His teeth clenched against each other showing the pain he was feeling and his eyelids were moving around widely as he went through another sleep induced craze. The crew watched as Portgas D. Ace struggled against the restraints in the infirmary as their small doctor hastily worked on his wiping his forehead and checking vital signs for anything out of the ordinary. When Brook found Ace bent over the railing at the rear of the ship the freckled man was mumbling something incoherent to the skeleton's "ears" and his body was colder than usual-which was the fact that Ace was _never cold._ When he found Nami they quickly gathered up the fire fist informing Luffy immediately about the sudden appearance of his brother and rushed him into the infirmary room. His heart pace was breath-takingly slow and the muscled body trembled and flinch at any sort of contact. After securing him in the medical room with Tony Tony Chopper, their expert doctor (although he squirms when they tell him) it seemed to calm the fire wielder slightly and the trembling subsided. When they thought he was fine crashes were heard from the infirmary as Chopper's struggled sounds emitted from the closed door and the crew quickly rushed to see what was the commotion. They gasped as the saw a crazed looking Ace with his eyes barely open as sweat dripped heavily down his pale and sick face dripping to the floor like water, and placing a large fire ball close to the human form of the shape changing reindeer. The older D. was breathing heavily and his breaths came out in shudders with the returned trembling of his body, it was so bad his knees were shaking worse the Ussop's. Luffy and Zoro rushed to hold the sick man back but surprisingly the fire fist was _way_ stronger than he looked throwing Luffy off of his him force and kneeing Zoro in the stomach. This earned a grunt from the green haired man and in a quick movement's Zoro was pinned to the ground.

Ace was quickly thrown off by Luffy and Sanji while the multiple hands of Robin aided Zoro and Chopper, more like soothing the young reindeer and being pushed away by the stoic man. Robin peered at Ace with narrowed eyes trying to contemplate what was going on with the man, the last time she saw him he was perfectly fine joking and playing around with everyone. She focused her elegant blue eyes towards the dry lips as they moved quickly, she knew the language he was speaking off for she heard the confusing tongue during one of their many "adventures" (as her captain liked to call them) briefly understood it. She couldn't translate the whole statement but was able to get something out and it was along the lines of….death? She raised her eyebrow in confusion and slight wariness as her blue eyes squinted at the struggling man. She crossed her long and elegant arms under her bust, exactly what was Ace doing before he washed up on the Sunny?

"He's pretty much suffering from a very high fever of some sort with some symptoms of delusional images. I don't know what else to do for him since I really can't find anything wrong with him. We'll just have to wait and see how he'll end up in the morning." said Chopper showing his worry by scratching the side of his furry head. His eyes were big in worry and confusion, the sweat on his forehead was clear as the small reindeer let out a slow breath. "All I can say is that he's not going to die, hopefully it won't get any worse than this, so don't worry Luffy." the reindeer said looking at his captain as he said his last sentence. The expression on the young leader was emotionless; he simply stared at his brother with a blank face with his arms crossed over his toned chest. His eyes were covered by his straw hat, giving the reindeer a nod he lifted up his face to look at his brother and walked back out into the loud storm. Thunder and lightning went off like sparks in the sky, drumming the heavens to the sound of their terrifying beat making the young doctor flinch at the harsh sound. He was comforted by the soft pet from Nami as she smiled softly reassuring her friend, Chopper smiled and nodded in appreciation. He sighed again going back to his work trying to create any medicines from the herbs they gained through their many adventures, if there was a way to at least help Ace subside to a peaceful state then that would be better than watching the man suffer.

It was strange though…no matter what he injected into the devil fruit user it would all be the same, the man would just cringe in pain violently regurgitating the contents in his stomach. It got to the point where Chopper was about to have a mental break down and flip shit completely. His eyes narrowed thinking about is inability to help one of the most idolized men on the Grand Line, not to mention the older brother of his friend and captain. If there was one thing Tony Tony Chopper wasn't it was a quitter, because if he was in trouble anyone on this ship would risk their lives to save him and him the same. He will _not _let Hiluluk down, he made a promise to be able to cure any disease and become a great doctor like his father. This will only help push him further towards his goal and help expand his medicine cabinet. He began to work with stronger determination as he set his mind and soul to creating a cure for the D. brother.

"Phew…I think I got it now." said Chopper tiredly as he wiped his brow with the back of his furry arm jumping heavily down from his chair and walking towards the small bed. Ace had calmed down a few hours ago moaning out in pain once in a while instead of just looking completely distraught with agonizing sickness. He didn't even know what time it was being too focused and busy with figuring out a cure for the now sleeping man, Sanji had came in a couple of hours ago asking the reindeer if he was hungry, at the mention of food Chopper's stomach growled but shook his head claiming he was too focused on helping Ace. Knowing Sanji all too well he waited for the mouthing that was coming but instead he heard an annoyed huff and Sanji walked out of the infirmary much to Chopper's surprise. Thinking that he would skip lunch that evening (much to his selfish disappointment) he jumped when he heard the door slam open and an annoyed Sanji walking into the room with a hot and steamy plate in his hand. Chopper stuttered a little regaining his composure and turned back to his work. "Thanks Sanji but, like I said before, I can't eat right now. I'm busy working on Ace, he needs my help." he heard Sanji scoff again and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "If you think I'm going to let you skip out on a healthy meal you got another thing coming buddy. As our emergency supply food you need to be as fat and healthy so we don't get sick when we carve you into tiny pieces." Much to his amusement he heard Chopper squeak and his body go tense hearing Sanji's implication. "You always say that but I know you're just joking Sanji." said Chopper looking at Sanji warily. "So I don't believe one word of that!" he saw the chef shrug his shoulders, his pale hands back in their pockets nonchalantly looking at the brown animal. "I don't know what you're talking about…" said Sanji smirking a little "But you ARE going to eat this meal. Now I didn't come here for nothing and I expect you to eat this meal in my hand before I shove it down your furry throat." The blond practically growled surprising Chopper once again with Sanji's switching personality, one day he's a fun loving guy who has a good sense of humor, and the next he's one of the most vicious men in the world. Somehow it always happens around Zoro, but that's not the point! Chopper turned around to give Sanji an exasperated look and lazily hopped down from his seat. He tiredly walked towards the steamy…hot…delicious plate of food and gently took it from Sanji's hands. His mouth couldn't help from not watering as he sat down on the floor mumbling a soft "Thank you" before digging in. The meat and the rice slowly slid down his throat spreading the warmth through his body, he hummed in satisfaction and quickened his pace filling his stomach with nutrition. Sanji smiled turning his attention to Ace hearing a slow moan coming from the man, his smile turned into a concerned expression his pink lips turning down slightly. He walked over to the bed, the noise of his dress shoes clacking against the floor boards and peering over Ace with his hands in his pockets. The unconscious man shuddered again struggling against the restraints weakly.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Sanji pulling out one of his hands and placing it against the sweating brow. He heard the soft sigh of the reindeer almost contagious as he blew out of his nostrils himself. "He's been on and off since he calmed down a few hours ago. All of his strength has left him since the restraints aren't pulling as much, when he first got here I genuinely thought they would've snapped or else those would be turned into metal. I wish I knew what was wrong with him but so far I still have nothing, some of his body heat has returned since he doesn't feel as cold as he was in the beginning. I just hope with what I just made will do the trick and give Ace his peace." yawned Chopper picking through his food with his fork, he was tired since he could feel his eyelids drooping closed. Sanji grabbed the wet rag that was next to the bed and squeezed out the water with his strong hands, he wiped the thing softly across Ace's forehead as the man's breath softened with the soft presence on his skull.

"When do you think he'll get better?" asked Sanji wiping his wet hands against his pants.

"If the medicine works then by this morning he should be walking as if nothing happened. I really hope this works though, whatever happened to him it put him through a lot of pain and I just wish I knew what it was exactly so I can be of better use to help him." sighed the reindeer again, being a doctor was an incredible thing, but at times it gets to you when it you realize you can't help that person who sought you for help. Sanji felt his gaze soften as he saw the young reindeer struggle with his thoughts and couldn't help but sympathize for his small crewmember, Chopper may not believe it but he was a miracle worker. He's saved his and _many _of other's lives occasionally, _especially _the marimo who was just prone to fighting near death experiences. He felt an annoyance pinch in the back of his head and he shook the mop of his blond hair, that asshole already upset him once today, he's not going to let that bastard have another win. "I think you worked very hard and I'm positive that Ace will be up and running like his usual self in no time. After all, you _are_ an amazing doctor and I expect nothing less from you." He laughed as he watched Chopper get all red and started to squirm wiggling like he usually did when given a compliment. "You know I don't feel happy at all you jerk!" exclaimed the reindeer finishing up his food. Sanji smile broadened, he turned his head moving his silky yellow locks along with him looking at Ace with the same expression he held earlier. The man may be annoying at times but he's more than just a simply acquaintance the blond just met, no, he was a good friend that had a good heart and would stick up for the innocent anytime. Although his flirty side sometimes owned him a free first class ticket to 'Whoop-Ass City' courtesy of 'Sanji's Railroad Systems', the man was already bi-sexual but he acted more straight than anything else. Always checking out his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan when he thinks no one's looking, he felt his nose flare and his fist tighten. He huffed heavily out of his nose mimicking a bull's as his right eye twitched; he should kick the bastard right where he came from to get another good beating for practically visually devouring his angles.

"Uuugghhh…"

Sanji blinked in surprise looking at the source of his anger and watched in surprise as the man slowly began to stir. "Hey Chopper! I think he's waking up." Said Sanji in hushed but excited tone turning around to look at the young doctor but found the creature sleeping himself. He felt his face soften again not being able to fight the cute little fluff ball snore lightly in a out of his nose making a soft yet gentle noise with his breathing. He heard Ace moan again along with the rustling of bed sheets and he felt Ace's forehead, it was still hot but not on fire (no pun intended) like it was when they first got him. He heard slurred mumbles coming from the dry and barely open lips and the blond poured out a glass of water from the pitcher he brought into the room a while ago. He lifted Ace's head and poured the water down Ace's throat slowly, the man seemed to comply easily as the strong jaw and throat greedily swallowed the flavorless liquid. "Uuugghhhnnn…" he moaned weakly pulling against the restraints again, his eyelids were fluttering open and his jaw moved like it had a mind of its own. "Whrn 'm ai?" he slurred not fully back to reality. "You're on the Thousand Sunny, we found you washed up at the rear thanks to Brook and you've been out for a few hours. You're in the infirmary room right now under restraints since you were putting up a strong fight when I and the others first pulled you in." Sanji explained wiping Ace's forehead again and pouring out another glass of water. He heard Ace moan again and shift in the bed one more time. "Ah dunn uhndurstnd…" said Ace trying to open his eyes again, his forehead was sweating like an ox now as his body gradually got warmer and warmer. "Just know that you're safe and sound, Luffy has been worried about you though he hasn't shown it. He's been quiet all day yet his stomach seems to be the same, the little bastard." grumbled Sanji. The world would be ending and all that kid would want is a nice big piece of meat.

"Loofie?"

Sanji scoffed, how slow is this guy? "Yes. Luffy. What? You don't know your own brother's name? Are you an idiot?"

"Shudup…ahm jus' tyerd."

"And I'm the fucking fairy princess, here-" he picked up the medicine from Chopper's desk and walked over to Ace lifting up the man's head. "Chopper worked his ass off to make this especially for you so enjoy it, it'll do you some good."

"Hurnnimuninn…"

"Whatever." Sanji poured the orange liquid down Ace's throat as the fire bender noticed the citrusy taste of the thick liquid, whatever it was it tasted awfully nice and did wonders as he felt the warm sensation traveled through his body. He hummed and felt drowsiness invade his senses and he slowly fell asleep enjoying the wonderful warmth come over him. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers and allowed sleep to fully claim him slowly falling into the dream world. Sanji watched in curiosity as Ace all of a sudden fell asleep with a contended smile on his face, whatever Chopper made it really put the icing on the cake. He brought his nose to the small bottle and sniffed it a little having the mixture of herbs, spices and something else that gave it its natural smell. It was like a meal almost, maybe even a desert if treated properly. Sanji felt his stomach growl for food remembering his forgot to fill something in his stomach, picking Chopper up and cradling the tiny animal in his arms he closed the door not even realizing the black marking that appeared on Portgas D. Ace's neck.

**Author's Note: Welp, there it is. The love child of something brand new. Give me feedback and your opinions of how this is so far, I plan on holding it out for a few chapters until I find it satisfactory, though I won't be as long as **_**HtLiHS**_**. **

**A'ight bitches. I'm out. PEACE!**

**Criticisms are always welcome with a nice cup of tea. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wake Up

**Author's Note: Hey-o! It's me again! Updated the second chapter faster than I thought so this was a treat for ju gaise! I apologize for misspelling Usopp's name, it happens a lot! So bitch, PAUSE, it's fixed! Although our little sharpshooter ISN'T (shocking right?!) in this chapter! He WILL show up VERY VERY SOON so hold your creamed panties! This chapter is all about ESPLANATION so GETS THE USED TO IT OKAY?! Thank you for reviewing **_**Katzztar! **_**You damn fucking pervert! XD**

**Disclaimer: Bitch PLEASE!**

'_Dreams can just be nightmares in disguise…'_

The smell of the sea filled his nostrils, he breathed in slowly reveling in the tranquil waters and the calm splashing of the waves against the ship's bottom. It was nice, this feeling, the feeling where it felt just right to be _here and now_ living the moment. Not to think about the past, or worry about the problems of the future, just now. He sighed, it was nice, too bad he'll have to give it up eventually.

"Luffy! Where are you hiding you bastard?!"

He turned his mop of raven hair, his straw hat shading his eyes from the sun as a small smile caressed his boyish features. That must've been Sanji, he left the fridge open while he was fighting with Zoro, he just happened to "help" him clear out the fridge. "Mah Sanji! What's up?" Sanji glared fiercely up at the young captain, his face was red with anger and smoke poured out of his ears. "You fucking brat you KNOW what you did! When I come over there I'm going to kick your ass into the next century!" Luffy laughed loudly clenching his hat so it wouldn't fly with the sea breeze. "You're the one who left the fridge open!"

"I DID NOT LEAVE IT OPEN! YOUR STOMACH IS JUST SO FUCKING LARGE YOU JUST _HAD_ TO TOUCH IT! YOU CLEARED THE _WHOLE FIRDGE _DAMMIT!"

"HA! I guess then you'll have to buy more!"

"I'M GOING TO _KILL YOU!" _

Luffy laughed as he dodged a powerful kick from the chef, he stretched out his arm grabbing one of the posts grinning widely the whole way. He heard the angry and quick footsteps from the cook, he knew Sanji was faster than him but luckily he was made of rubber; an advantage that allowed him to reach high places quickly. He stretched out another arm that stretched all the way to the crow's nest, he ricocheted himself clutching his hat preciously to his head. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" the blonde bellowed from a distance, he used his long legs to leap a few ladder pegs looking murderous enough to slay a dragon. Luffy felt the blood drain from his face, looks like he overdid it this time. "WAAGGH!" the captain dropped from the crow's nest just before Sanji did a side turn axe kick breaking the wood under him. Luffy looked over his shoulder seeing the splints and boards of wood fly up into the air along with two blue eyes glaring bloody murder in his direction. _'Franky's not gonna be happy about that.'_ Luffy thought to himself, he hit the ground with a heavy thud and quickly jumped to the side to avoid Sanji's heavy foot smashing his brains in. Another hole appeared on the deck, Luffy gulped and quickly began to book it for his life. Sanji grinded his teeth following closely towards his target, blood was going to be spilled. Luffy screeched his flip flops against the wood floor turning to the left and quickly climbing up to Nami's mikan garden. He knows Sanji's dumb enough to not chase him and kill him in there. Sanji screeched to a halt feeling his blood boil, the brat was smart enough to hide in there, he would rather _die_ than ruin Nami's garden. He growled loudly and slammed his foot into the floorboard making a giant hole, this made number three, Franky's going to be so happy about this.

He yanked out his foot lighting a cigarette and pulled his suit coat straightening the wrinkles. "Wait until you come out of there you bastard! I'll be waiting! Your ass is mine!"

"Jajajaja! Sure Sanji! Come and get me!" Luffy teased, he knew he was adding fuel to the fire but he loved starting things up. Ace always called him a mistergator (was that what it's called?) but he never understood what it meant. He heard Sanji make some kind of noise and a sea of curses afterwards; there was another loud smash and angry footsteps fading away. Luffy stood up and walked to the front seeing the galley door slam making the whole ship rumble. He doesn't know how Zoro constantly likes to fight Sanji. He remembered Nami saying something about "sexual frustrations" but even _that_ sounded Chinese to him. Sanji would be mad for a while so the best thing to do is sit here and wait, besides, his cook wouldn't give him as much meat like he usually does if he keeps getting him angry. He sat down crossed legged propping his elbow on his leg and resting his cheek in his palm. That same peaceful feeling ran through his body relaxing him thoroughly, he breathed out of his nose and filled his nostrils with the same sea smell. It was nice, it will always be nice. His round black eyes wandered to the direction of the infirmary room, Ace was still in there. He kept his gaze for a while just feeling the breeze and the sound of the sea fills his ears. Ever since his brother washed up on the ship he's been there for the longest, that was a week ago. Luffy remembered Chopper saying something about health stuff but he knew Ace was doing fine. Plus Sanji fed him daily and kept the fire fist healthy enough so when he _does _wake up he'll have the energy he needs. The crew has been taking shifts watching the captain sleep soundly; there hasn't been any signs of movement since the first night he was there. Just mumbles here and there and slight movement in the bed, he hasn't gone berserk either which was a good then Luffy guesses.

He huffed out of his nose and scratched his head. He'd rather Ace move around showing that the guy _can_ still move and not just_ sleep!_ Just that peaceful sleeping just gave him the creeps, he knows Ace sleeps often but seeing him so…docile…it didn't feel _right. _He did visit him sometimes but he could never see his brother like that, it creeped him out every time. The captain was just used to seeing his older brother running around with life and just that shine he had. Ace always put a smile on his face no matter what mood he was in, yeah they argued but that just made them closer and stronger. Nothing could break them apart, ever. He clenched his hand into a fist, he pounded his fist against the floor and pushed himself up. This was getting tiresome, Ace sleeping was bugging him too much and it was about time the freckled man woke up. He walked towards the infirmary with silent footsteps, he passed Franky who gave him a loud and friendly "Hello!". Luffy gave him a smile ignoring the loud yells and curses that echoed in the background. The shipwright could yell at Sanji about the damages, it wasn't him that decided to smash holes in the ground and wreck the crow's nest. Chopper told him to wait until the Logia fruit user woke up on his own but he waited long enough, Ace needed a wake up from someone and it would be best if Luffy was the one to deliver it. Luffy pushed the door open, Nami was reading some stupid newspaper, her orange hair was draped over her pale face, her legs were crossed making her already skimpy skirt ride up slightly. Her tight shirt was defining her curves and her arms were covered in expensive jewelry, Luffy liked Nami. The navigator lifted her head up just realizing her captain and raised a thin eyebrow expectantly, she closed the newspaper and gave her full attention the Luffy. "Is my time over already? I thought I had another ten mintues…" she mumbled checking the clock on the watch. Luffy walked over to the sleeping figure breathing lightly in and out. Luffy stood over the bed, his fists were clenched and his face was neutral. Nami leaned in her chair raising her eyebrow again shifting her gaze from the fire fist to her captain. "Uh…Luffy? Do you need something?" Luffy gently took off his hat and placed it on Nami's head, Nami looked at Luffy strangely. She opened her mouth to say something-

"Ace…" Luffy said staring at his brother hard. "Wake UP!" he brought his fist back tightening his muscles and slammed the powerful limb onto Ace's stomach. Nami screeched falling out her chair yelling profanities trying to regain her balance. "WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?!" the girl yelled pulling Luffy back. Luffy kept his face straight watching his brother expectantly; he heard a moan from the figure and the body rolled on his side slowly. Nami stopped her attempt to throw her crazed captain out the door, her eyes wide watching the devil fruit user move. Luffy smiled brightly looking quite proud with himself. "He's up!"

"Wha-What?" said Nami looking back and forth between the two D. brothers. Eyes jerked open and a loud yell emitted from his throat and out of his mouth. It came out hoarse and strangled from his misuse from his vocal chords and he jerked up harshly. He clenched his stomach in pain and heaved over, his eyes felt like they were going to bulged out of his skull and the pain raced through his body like lava. What the hell drove itself into his stomach?! He heard a fit of giggles, he jerked his head to the right and saw his brother along with that orange haired girl who looked about to pass out. He felt the veins in his head pop and he clenched his jaw to prevent the suggestive words begging to come out. "Luffy…" he growled trying to feel his stomach again. Luffy giggled again, he turned around in Nami's arms picking up his hat from her head and placing it on his own. He looked down at the navigator and smiled even brighter "Told you I woke him up!"" he said brightly to the blushing girl. Nami sputtered looking at her captain and let go quickly. "You…IDIOT!" she punched Luffy on his head trying to cover her blush by looking pissed. "You don't wake somebody up by _punching _them! You could've seriously hurt him!"

Luffy rubbed his head, she doesn't look it but Nami can give a hit. He twisted his rubbery waist and looked at the pissed Ace, the fire fist was throwing the covers off of him with one arm while clutching his abused stomach with the other. "But he looks fine!" said Luffy brightly seeing nothing wrong with what he just did. Nami smacked her forehead and dragged the palm down her face. "I'm just going to get Chopper and tell him Ace woke up." she mumbled walking out of the infirmary leaving the two D. brothers by themselves. Ace slipped out of the bed and pressed his legs against the floor, he pushed at them a little feeling his neglected muscles move a little. Thinking his weak legs can hold up his muscled body he got up quickly ready to pummel his little brother, he ended up in kissing the ground. Luffy laughed loudly smacking his knees, Ace was such a clumsy goofball. "Why the hell are you laughing?!" yelled Ace crawling towards his brother, he was going to kick that brat's ass one way or another. Luffy smiled dropping to the floor, Ace lifted his head glaring until it dropped when he saw his brother's eyes. Luffy was smiling warmly and softly, a smile he used rarely, his eyes were tender and his whole body was relaxed, like he was relieved in a way. Ace dropped all murderous thoughts and couldn't help but smirk back at his brother, Luffy broke into a huge grin and glomped Ace. Ace yelped feeling the heavy weight on his weak body and couldn't help but laugh, no words were needed for the two brothers. All they needed was actions, actions spoke louder than words. Their brotherly moment was ruined quickly when a frantic Chopper slammed the door open with wide eyes. He was covered in sweat, his breath was ragged, his big brown eyes moved around the room quickly and they landed on the two brothers tangled in a pile of limbs. His eyes widened even more (if that was even possible) and he yelled loudly. He turned into his heavy point form scooping up Ace and practically throwing his captain out of the way. Luffy yelped and slammed into the wall, Ace was thrown on the bed scared at the usually cute reindeer for the first time. He's never seen the little guy this mad before. Ace crawled himself in fear towards the bed's head trying to mold himself into the wall, the huge _thing_ was looking hungry and he felt he was going to be the main course. Large hands wrapped around his shoulders and he squeaked loudly being jerked to be face to face with the heavily muscled reindeer, his eye was forced open and then his other eye was forced open. His mouth was pried open, then his ears were checked, his muscles squeezed his legs pulled and his head examined. He felt hands circle around his pants about to yank them off, he yelped and yanked those invading hands away breathing heavily and looked at Luffy pleading for help. Luffy smiled and shrugged his shoulders sitting comfortably in the same spot he was thrown in. The reindeer was bombarding him with questions while checking Ace up and down and giving him random liquids to drink down. "Are you okay? Do you feel your arms? Do you feel your legs? Can you speak? Do you know who you are? Do you know who I am? Do you know what you do and what kind of person you are? Can you feel your toes? Can you feel your legs? Can you blink? Can you sing? Do you feel nauseated in any way? Is your head pounding? How many fingers am I holding up? Can you count to one hundred and back? Est-ce que tu parles français?"

"Okay! Okay! It's alright! I'm fine Chopper really! You can stop touching me now! It's okay!"

Chopper relaxed and breathed out in relief transforming back into his tanuki form. He smiled and patted Ace's arm, he's been stressing about the fire fist's welfare ever since that day he was washed ashore. Sanji told him he woke up and he was excited to hear that but the next day the older man was sound asleep and not budging an inch. Then that's when the little reindeer started to freak out seeing as how so many things could've happened with that new medicine he gave him and spent the full week stressing out about it. But now Ace is up and he doesn't have to worry about it anymore. "When did you get up?" he asked still wanting to look at the D. brother a little bit more but wanted to give the man his personal space. Ace glared at Luffy and mumbled something incoherent before turning his attention to the doctor. "Just now, let's just say I got a rude awakening." Luffy giggled quietly trying to hold down the fit of laughter that was about to burst open. Chopper raised his eyebrow and looked at Luffy with a growing horrified expression, he looked back at Ace with wide eyes. "He didn't…"

Ace scoffed and crossed his arms not knowing what was about to happen next. "He did."

Monkey D. Luffy saw the devil.

"So how are you feeling now?" the small doctor said examining Ace some more ignoring the protests the man was giving him. Ace didn't bother asking the reindeer about the well being of his brother since it was pretty clear the idiot was going to need some stitches here and there throughout his whole body. He heard a few smashes and loud bangs in the infirmary room and a loud shrill in the distance. The brat deserved it anyways. "Fine actually, just a little weak in the muscles but I feel the movement coming back now. I feel fine, really, I do." Chopper stopped his movements looking at Ace up and down with such a stare it even made the captain of the Whitebeard pirates a little uncomfortable. "You seem fine, though I can't understand how you could be passed out for a week without any damages…"

Ace shrugged his shoulders not really caring about the fact anymore, he was ready to get out of that room and into the fresh air as quick as possible. "Can I leave now? I mean, I _am_ hungry and I _do_ need some fresh air right? Good for my bones and whatnot?" Chopper rolled his eyes "Don't play that crap with me, you're not leaving until I say you can." Ace huffed and pouted crossing his muscled arms over his chest, he sat on the bed Indian style and turned his head away from Chopper. Chopper fought the urge to roll his eyes again, his eyes traveled the man yet again still completely confused with the whole situation before his eyes caught something on the pale neck. A back marking that seemed to be some kind of ancient symbol, an eight pointed circle with the image of a skull in the middle of it. It looked menacing, and it had some kind of evil presence ooze off of it that made Chopper's fur stand up. The reindeer felt a cold sheen of sweat form on his forehead and he gulped. Ace turned his head hearing the nervous sound, his eyebrows narrowed in concern watching the little reindeer look completely petrified. He uncrossed his arms and reached out to touch the little guy's small arm, Chopper flinched at the contact. Ace pulled his hand back now fully worried about the little guy. "Hey…are you-?"

"Do you know what's on your neck?" Chopper asked his voice trembling above a whisper. "My…neck?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow, he brought his right palm to the thin muscled neck and felt a burning contact as soon as he touched it. He pulled his hand back quickly staring into the palm with wide eyes, there was a red spot on his palm as if it appeared by magic and his hand was on fire. He clenched and unclenched his hand getting the feeling back into it and turned it over to check the whole thing. What the heck? "What is-?"

"I think I need to get Robin…" the doctor whispered walking quickly towards the door. He stopped in the doorway hesitating to look back and he gave Ace a glance. "Just wait here." he said quickly before disappearing out of sight. Ace was left in silence, he swallowed some saliva to wet his dry throat and he looked into his palm again. Something was telling him he was in big trouble. He sat on his bed staring into an empty spot on the bed, he couldn't remember how and when he got on his brother's ship. He couldn't even remember when he even _got_ on the ship, it was like one big blur; like after a hard night of drinking…like last week. He shook his head, this was no time to be thinking about booze and jerking around, although it _was_ tempting in the least. He hasn't partied with this crazy crew in a while and he has to admit, he smiled, it was fucking fun. He heard the door open and he straightened his back, it made no sense to do so but he felt that it was the best thing to still be on high alert. Ace was a trusting guy, he really was, but that Robin chick always put him on nerves here and there. It seems that everyone's grown accustomed to her and her extreme mysterious nature, well, except for Zoro but that guy doesn't like anyone. She was intelligent, that was obvious, but the way she carried herself like she knew the biggest answer to the deepest question yet she never spoke a breath of it. The tall dark woman sauntered in the room, her tight purple dress squeezing her breasts showing her large cleavage. Her long boots came above her knees, her noir hair was tied in a high ponytail and her blue eyes scanned Ace the same way Chopper did. A calculating "I know everything about you" look that gave the freckled man chills all over his body.

He shifted on the bed facing the gorgeous woman, she gave him a reassuring smile raising her hand to halt his movements. "Please, you don't need to move. It's best if I come to you." Ace just nodded feeling very warm around the very attractive woman, if his intimidation wasn't larger than his libido he would've bed that woman ages ago. But he gets the feeling that the archeologist already was taken, and god dammit it sucked. She came closer sitting next to him on the mattress, her weight creaked the bed making Ace bite his tongue and keeping out the lewd thoughts filling his mind. He hasn't had a good lay in a _long while_ so you can't blame the guy for being a little bit "sensitive" around "certain" people. Either she was good at hiding emotions or she simply didn't notice the uncomfortable movements of the older D. brother because she grabbed Ace's lower jaw with a firm grip and jerked his head to the side showing nothing. Her other hand traced Ace's neck so softly that little giggles came from the squeezed mouth that was in her tight grasp. Her elegant fingertips caressed the marked flesh and she gasped. Her eyes narrowed and her blue eyes went sharp turning like ice, whatever happened to this man has doomed him. She let go of Ace's jaw, the man rotated his mouth a couple of times getting some feeling back in it. That woman had a grip on her. Robin blew out of her nostrils, her arms rested on her smooth thighs, her hair draped over her shoulder and she stayed silent. Chopper was in the corner with the same horrified expression he had before he left, the little guy was trembling afraid to come any closer to Ace. Ace didn't like the silence, he never liked the silence, it always brought on problems whether he liked it or not. "Well?" he asked searching Robin's face, he needed something, eye contact, a movement, _something!_ Robin turned her face towards the fire fist, he bit his tongue not liking the expression on her face one bit; her eyes were hard and her nicely shaped jaw clenched tightly. Her hands were cupped in fists, her chest raising and falling gently but unknown to everyone else in the room her heart was beating fast.

"I don't want to scare you…" she began keeping her solid icy stare on Ace's dark ones. "But I'm absolutely sure you've been cursed with an ancient cult power that was forbidden ages ago. I don't know how it was placed upon you, or how anyone would still _have_ the knowledge to practice and remember, but to be blunt you're in deep trouble. You shouldn't be too worried though, I remember I had researched specifically on certain cults and there was a chapter in a book that I own talking about the mark on your neck. If it makes you any better I think I have some references to counter spell the marking but it will take some time. I'm not a practitioner of dark magic since I hardly believe in the subject…but I've never thought I'd come to face with one such as this." she got up off the bed giving Ace some space knowing the man had a temper on him, it was small but it was a temper. Ace feeling the blood drain from his face only to be replaced with hot fire running through his veins, what the _fuck_ was she talking about?! "So you're telling me" he began clutching the sheets in his hands giving the Paramecia user one of his fiercest glares. "That I've been fucked over with this _thing_-" he jerked his thumb towards the mark on his neck "And might possibly _die_ from it?! What the fuck?!" Robin's mouth went in a tight line and she crossed her arms smoothly. "It's a possibility yes, and I won't lie to you and say that you'll be perfectly fine but I said I am going to attempt to cure the curse. It's beyond my knowledge as to where exactly you got it, who gave it to you, and when it showed up but you have to calm down. I wish this never happened but it did, aren't you the one who goes on random escapades purging villages whenever you see fit?"

"Robin!" Chopper said shocked at the radical false accusation the archeologist made. Robin's never directly attacked the crew or Ace like that before! Not to mention with a obvious _lie_ that off all people Robin knew especially!

"What the hell-?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" growled the fire fist standing up with more power than he intended. His blood was boiling for some reason and he felt his muscles flexing anxiously under his skin. He needed to punch something and he needed to punch it _now._ That Robin chick was starting to piss him off waaay more than she should. Robin tensed her body preparing herself with any attacks the fire fist might throw, her eyes darted to Ace's neck and saw the mark a flaming red. The veins under the devil mark glowed red stretching to the underside of his jaw and down to his exposed collar bone. It was worse than she thought. Chopper witnessed in the terrifying sight in front of his innocent eyes and looked quickly to Robin, they both knew how grave the situation was. "Robin…" he said wearily slowly peering at the extremely dangerous devil fruit user in front of her, he looked ready to rip her head off.

"Chopper, get Luffy and Zoro." Robin said low under her breath. Ace's heavy breathing was a sign he was falling farther and farther into the spell. His hair was whipping around wildly with the hard movements of his head. His eyes were tightly clenched as if he was trying to fight the overpowering urge in his mind, this was no ordinary basic curse. This was something far greater. Chopper felt his jaw drop, was she mad to be let alone with the unstable fruit user?! "I can't do that!" he harshly whispered keeping a wary eye on Ace, unfortunately the crazed man looked at the small reindeer. Chopper held his breath, he couldn't see Ace's pupils anymore, he couldn't _see_ an eye anymore! Just black! The man slammed his bare foot against the door hard against the floor cracking the wood against his bare foot. Chopper squeaked turning into his heavy point form preparing for a battle that was not going to turn out pretty. "Chopper! _Now!_" Robin said urging the reindeer with a wave of arms throwing the large animal out of the door. Ace turned around growling like an animal and launched for Robin. Robin clenched her mouth and jumped to the side rolling on the ground hearing the large crash next to her. Wood splints and pieces fell on her as she got up rapidly whirred her head to the large hole in the wall with a bloody fist connected to a heaving body. The man's muscles were moving on their own, veins pulsed and twitched sticking out as if he was pumped with steroids. She made eye contact with black eyes and a demonic snarl emitting from the once cheery man. Ace wasn't awake anymore.

**Author's Note: Done! Finnito! Fini! SPADIDHSIHD! So! Suspense no? *wiggles eyebrows* Guess what's going to happen! I like hearing your meaningless thoughts! :D **

**CIAO! *waves***

**PISSH: I got the idea for the mark from here! *points to link below* Check it out if you know how to read! BAI!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Witch Doctor

**Author's Note: Hey gaise! Another chapter is posted up. I know I said to some people that Usopp would show all his glory in this chapter but the way it came out I decided to wait for the next chapter. I promise you, the next chapter WILL HAVE OUR SHARP SHOOTER IN IT! Scout's honor! *crosses heart* **

**A reviewer informed me that the link that was supposed to be in the last chapter didn't show up (damn Fanfiction) so I'm going to re-post it but with SPACES this time! So now it'll actually show up! Yay for a second time screw up! *throws confetti* :D The link is at the end of the chapter. **

**MURRY CHRISTMAS AND A HURPPY NEW YEUR GAISE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ace his butt would be red.**

"_The worst pain is within yourself."_

Growling like an animal Ace wasn't the same person five minutes ago, he was far worse. A savage like beast that was far from any reason ready to rip off the beautiful archeologist's face any moment, Robin was stalling her dangerous seconds in the small infirmary room. The ragged breaths coming from fang like teeth five feet away from her, the warm puffs warmed her face. She had a chance of escaping easily but she didn't want anything _too_ drastic to happen to the man, after all, they were surrounded by a _large_ body of water. She tilted herself to the right a little towards the exit, Ace's non-existent pupils made it difficult to tell if he was following her movements or not. She breathed out slowly through her nose waiting for the right moment to make her move. This wasn't easy, not only was she fighting a possessed devil fruit user but this certain user happened to be the infamous (or famous) Portgas D. Ace. So in other words this wasn't an easy battle like fighting a simple marine soldier, no, this was far more complex. Counting slowly to ten in her head she darted for the door hearing the angry snarl behind her and the hastened footsteps of the man. She jumped through the doorway hearing the blast of a fire ball aim for her legs, the angle and the range of the sound travel helped the intelligent woman deduce where the deadly blast would aim. Slamming against the wall she grunted, seeing a flamed fist aim for her head she rolled across the wall missing the critical blow and formed a group of hands that pushed the fire demon back. The roar was silenced against the wave of overflowing hands bringing him down onto the hardened wooden floor. Robin ran to the deck of the ship feeling her hands and arms become extremely warm she hissed dropping all of her limbs. She held out her arms and saw the nasty burn on her delicate smooth muscles, she turned around quickly jumping to the side avoiding another flamed punch aimed for her head. He was aiming to kill, quick and easy.

Robin clenched her teeth glaring at the man wishing her curiosity didn't overpower her common sense. She knew exactly what Ace was cursed with but just _had_ to see if the hold myths were true. She always supposed they were old wives' tales just to spread around the town to place their children to bed. But no, this was more than just a measly legend, this was real. Ace brought his bloodied, splintered and torn fist out from the ground, he didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel anything in his body, just numb and _angry._ Angry at anything and everything despite the fact if it did or didn't do anything, and right now Robin was the one thing that was pissing him off _a lot. _He spun on the balls of his feet dealing one powerful side kick to Robin's stomach making the woman grunt and fly back a few feet. Robin fell on her back with a heavy thud seeing her vision going dizzy, not only did the curse cloud all morality but it increased the bearer's strength ten times. She propped herself on her elbows, her eyes went wide seeing the large flame aiming right for her. She clenched her teeth preparing for any damage, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side waiting for the burn and excruciating heat. It never came.

Her blue eyes opened wide in shock seeing Franky taking the blow, his back was taking the fire. His head was down making his bright blue hair hang down, his body was trembling in pain yet he didn't even moan in pain. He raised his head smiling at Robin despite his huge discomfort looking at the tanned woman who was wide eyed with shock. "Franky?!" she said not bothering with the formalities. "What are you doing?!" Franky winced feeling his back a flamed, thank goodness he was made out of metal or else this would've been suicide. "What does it looked like?" he rasped feeling his back _sear_ with pain, who knew fire hurt like a bitch? Robin quickly got up seeing the relentless D. brother charge right for them. She ran around Franky putting up hundreds of hands in the man's path. An annoyed hiss was the response and Robin closed her fist, the hands closed in fists grabbing any piece of skin, flesh and strand of hair it could grab on the man. The hands lifted up the screaming man and slammed his down with amazing strength against the ground. There was a grunt and gasping along with whines and heaves, the demon on the ground was clutching at his neck clawing it as if something was choking his neck. Robin kept her firm grip on the devil fruit user straining against the strength of Ace. Franky was on his knees panting hard watching Robin over his left shoulder, he needed to help his nakama quickly! Just where was that damn captain of theirs?! He stood up ignoring the burning sensation all along his back and ran towards the pinned down man whose whole body was on fire. Robin was panting hard, sweat poured down her face and her skin looked paler than usual. The skin on her arms were peeling as Franky spent the few seconds just staring in horror, the usual emotionless woman was now in great turmoil. He saw her body tremble in pain and her knees knock similar to the way Usopp's do. Franky quickly picked Robin up and threw her to the far side of the deck where she was safe temporarily. The archeologist yelped in surprise, she created a clump of limbs to cushion her fall. She couldn't feel her arms anymore.

Franky was holding down Ace feeling his energy on soda drain quickly, the guy was much stronger than he remembered! The shipwright always knew the man was one of the strongest people on the Grand Line but it was as if the fire fist was injected with some kind of inhumane power booster. He should know he's a robot! Ace was thrashing under the strong mechanical hands of Franky, he snapped his teeth and snarled with his curled lips like a rabid caged animal. The blue haired man didn't know what was wrong with the younger man but it wasn't pretty, the last time he checked on him he was sleeping fine completely _sane_ and normal. But now, now he doesn't even know what's under him. Ace tightened his muscles getting ready to burn down the whole ship aiming to sink anything and everything on it, even if it meant his death too. His skin began to smoke, the usual nicely tanned color turned to a more reddish and orange-ish hue to it. Franky felt the immense heat under his large body, his dark eyes widened feeling the pure _evil_ emitting from the smaller man. He has never felt such power in his life before not believing that such a sunny person like his captain's brother could hold anything this menacing. What happened to the guy before he ended up on the ship?! Ace made eye contact with the stupefied shipwright, a demonic grin spread across his face like wildfire. Franky felt the blood drain from his face seeing the look of immorality in those black eyes, and to his horror the missing of actual _eyes_ creeped him out. There were no pupils or irises or anything! Just black, black and deep like the darkest abyss at the bottom of the ocean. "Time to die…" the fire fist growled, his voice was deeper than usual and had a raspy tone to it. It sounded nothing like the Ace Franky knew.

Two swords came around the hot neck under the shipwright. Ace growled and titled his head up not caring that the blades cut his neck causing blood to cascade down his hot skin. Zoro was looking at him with a blank expression, his dark brown eyes shone in the sun. Ace hissed like the savage animal he was trying to scare Zoro away, the deadly swordsman did nothing but stare at the pathetic sight under his dangerous weapons. Despite the fact that there were swords, _sharp_ swords, hovering above about an inch from the delicate and easily sliceable neck this deranged idiot would still move his neck. Zoro tilted his swords into the neck back into the same spot that was self inflicted, the blood oozed over the stained metal as all Ace did was growl thrash, rasp, snarl and hiss. Just like an animal. It would be an understatement to say Zoro was concerned and worried about his captain's older brother, no, it would be safe to say that he was completely blown away with the actions of Ace. Yeah sure, the guy is wild sometimes but he was never like _this._ It was like he was a crazed beast in a cage reaching through the narrow and rough metal bars of a jail. He looked to Franky nodding his head for the cyborg to let go, the blue haired man nodded his head in thanks and quickly got off Ace still high from the adrenaline rush. Felling the huge wait off of his muscled boy Ace began to thrash, the poor man didn't even realize he was close to slicing his own head off with his violent movements. Zoro cursed and pulled away his large katanas, he didn't want to kill the man. He grunted feeling a powerful blow to his ankles and he fell to the ground. Ace smiled maliciously and straddled Zoro raising up a flamed fist ready to kill the first mate. The green haired man under him cursed thinking quickly on hoe he was going to beat the living shit out of Ace without really killing him. He reached his bronze hand towards his discarded sword, Sandai Kitetsu was three feet away practically calling for its master. He foolishly let go of them when he was attacked by the Logia fruit user, an amateurish and idiotic move on his part. The man above started to laugh like a maniac no longer here in the world. Zoro clenched his teeth, this wasn't his friend anymore.

"Oi! Get your possessed ass off the marimo! You'll dry him out!"

"Ace" turned around confused with the random voice that echoed with the winds. A large black shoe collided with his face meshing the skin on his cheek to one side on his face. Before he knew it he was flying into the other side of the ship crashing into the wooden ledge which overlooked the water. He hissed in apprehension, the water was a bad thing. It was a very bad thing that wanted him dead. He backed away from the wet menace but was kicked right back to the ledge with even more force. Smoke filled his senses and he growled, he heard a scoff and a fierce pain shot through his while backside. "I don't know what's bit you in the ass but I don't appreciate it when you interfere with my cooking time and dinner's soon ready. So you either clam the fuck down or get the shit beaten out of you. You're choice." Ace screamed and bared his teeth feeling the shoe push into his back deeper.

"Way to come in curly-cue." grumbled Zoro picking up his swords.

The smooth voice snorted shifting his other foot to get a better grip against the floor. In that second Ace saw the opportunity and twisted his torso grabbing the powerful leg and threw Sanji over the ledge. Sanji screamed flailing as he flew through the air, water invaded his nostrils as he came into contact with the water and gurgled. Zoro watched wide eyed as the blonde chef was chucked into the air with little effort and crashed into the strong waves. He glared at the possessed D. brother placing Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and firmly clamping his teeth around the white handle. The taste of metal tingled his taste buds and he tied his black bandanna around his head. A shadow covered his dark brown eyes showing only a demonic look that poured power. If Ace wanted to play dirty then he'll play disgusting.

Said man jumped forward knees on fire and brought them up to his chest. Zoro dodged the dangerous knee kick; he expertly spun Shushi in one hand and brought the handle harsh against the back of Ace's neck. Ace grunted and grabbed his neck trying to calm the throbbing pain; Zoro took this opportunity to slice Ace's back ending the battle right there. He wanted to injure the man so he wouldn't be able to get up, Chopper could easily fix his wounds afterwards. To his surprise the dark haired man bent himself forward avoiding the slice, he plopped himself to the ground and kicked his legs upwards hitting Zoro in the gut. Zoro felt the wind knock out of him, he was pushed back a few feet though he kept his booted soles firmly on the ground. He quickly dived to the side avoiding the fire blast, he ducked and jerked himself to the left dodging the rapid fire blasts that were coming in pairs. Ace was pumping fire out of his palms faster than he usually could feeling the unimaginable power course through his veins. He clenched his fist making the veins in his arms pop up and he brought them together. A large flame circled around his fists and up his arms. Zoro watched wide eyed as flames enveloped his whole upper torso stopping at this neck and waist. The flames looked as if it was eating his skin alive purring for its release. Zoro spent no more time in gawking and began to run, Ace shoot out his flames leaving a blast of fire following Zoro. The swordsman was conjuring up a plan as to how he was going to end this battle and then see how the cook was doing. He looked down the ship and saw Chopper helping Robin up while Nami was running towards the battle. "Stay away!" he yelled making Nami halt sliding a little due to the momentum. It wasn't like he was preventing the girl from fighting; he just knew she would get in his way. They were playing with fire, and this wasn't just any simple match lit up with the simple flick of the wrist. No, this was far more dangerous. Nami cursed and kept running towards Zoro, she could handle herself properly and didn't need anyone telling her what to do. Brining out her staff she crashed it against the floorboard summoning a huge dark rain cloud over the ship.

"What did I tell you you witch?!" Zoro yelled sliding on his knees to avoid another fire ball aimed for his head. Nami scowled and placed her hand on her hip "You don't tell me what to do you hear?! I can handle myself and you need my help!"

"We don't have time for this right now Nami!" Zoro yelled crossing his swords in front of his body to block a kick from Ace. The man decided to quick the long range attacks and went with melee. Zoro backed up while taking the powerful blows from the fire fist, this was getting tedious and now he has to deal with the sea witch. Rain drops started to pour from the large cloud crashing against the Adam's wood making large plopping sounds. Ace snarled looking up into the sky feeling the cold water splash against his fiery skin. Water. Water was a bad thing. He blasted into the cloud striking a hole right through the gray fluff letting in the blocked sunlight. Nami then summoned wind blowing Ace off his feet and across the floor, the fire caused by his previous blasts were dousing out. Franky would be grateful because of that. Nami smiled smugly and clanked her staff down against the floor looking at Zoro with twinkling eyes. Zoro scoffed and repositioned himself, his dark eyes staring cautiously in the direction the man was thrown from the navigator's powerful winds. This wasn't over yet, he could _feel_ the power coming from the guy and a measly push of wind didn't seem like the thing to stop a monster like him. He shifted his feet wider apart making his eyes go sharp in concentration, he pushed the balls on his feet melding them into the ground ready to push off any moment. He was waiting for the guy to bust back onto the deck flames being thrown everywhere, rage shooting from his mouth, a good chance of being burnt. Patience was virtue, _especially _on the battle field, though the green haired man felt his composure weaken in anxious suspense. It had gotten quiet ever since the blow (no pun intended), too quiet. Nami tensed feeling the dense atmosphere around them, it was a powerful enough wind to even throw Zoro off the ship, but it wasn't strong enough to seriously _hurt_ someone less _kill_ them. She held her breath, maybe she threw Ace off the ship and didn't even realize!

"Where is he?" she whispered feeling the prickling sensation of feel crawl up her neck. Dammit where is Luffy?!

As if reading her thoughts Zoro cursed under his breath and placed Wado in his mouth. The sword had fallen out during the huge gust of wind that the witch had summoned. It had caught him off balance and out of involuntary muscle control he opened his mouth and the precious sword had fallen out. Now safely between his powerful jaws he was ready for anything. "Where is that damn rubber captain when you fucking need him?!" he hissed low and quiet. The silence was murder and it deepened as the minutes went by. Pounding noises of foot stomps echoed across the desolate ship deck as Zoro and Nami jerked their heads to the side high on alert. Sanji cursed vehemently as he lifted himself over the ship's ledge and back onto the dry deck, he was soaked to the skin and his usually dry silky hair was clamped to his pale face like glue and his cigarette was damp. It hung limp in between the blonde's curled pink lips and a nasty snarl was on his face. Blood was dripping down his smooth visage and his blue eyes were sharp as ice. He was pissed. "Where the _fuck_" the cook began walking stiffly towards Zoro and Nami, the orange haired girl was gasping looking at the large wound on the side of the blonde's face. "Is that good for nothing motherfucker who THREW ME IN THE GODDAMMED OCEAN?!"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

The three people jerked their heads feeling their jaws drop as the figure of Ace came walking into plain sight rubbing the mop of his black head in pain. He wakes up in the morning, gets pummeled by his idiot brother, blacks out, and waked up yet again in another headache. Someone hated him somewhere. He yelped when out of nowhere Sanji tackled him in pure rage slamming him against the Adam's wood-which didn't help his killer migraine at all-and screaming shit about something. He was too damn disoriented to even comprehend or care. "What the fuck are you yelling about?!" Ace snapped shoving the raging chef off of him, the guy was heavier than he looks. "I wake up in the morning and come to this shit! You guys need a better customer service!"

"And you fucking need to calm your shit down before you start fucking setting things on fire and fucking _throwing people into THE OCEAN!"_ Sanji bellowed red in the face with his one visible eye twitching, despite the hair sprawled in different directions, the section of hair in front of his right eye. 'Well tamed and maimed!' Sanji always exclaims. Ace gave him a look and waved him off with his…bloody hand? A raised a dark eyebrow flexing his torn hand watching the red meat underneath move, since when did his hand get eaten by Luffy? Sanji seemed to calm down a little bit watching Ace's actions through red vision, it looked as if the fire fist didn't even know what was happening. Strange. He breathed through his nose and stood up dusting off his drenched suit pants. It was going to take a miracle to prevent those from shrinking. "What the hell happened to my hand?" asked Ace pointing to his lifted injured hand with a questionable look. Looks like the guy really _didn't know_ what just happened in those few mintues. "Do you not remember what happened to you?" asked Sanji. His voice was snappy but that was from the current man in front of him chucking his pretty ass right into the _fucking ocean_! So excuse his attitude for being so "rude". The blonde threw away the watered down tobacco stick, he needed a smoke quick. There was no way he was going to be able to handle a deranged amnesiac pyromaniac without one. He reached into his wet coat pocket, all he felt was the soft inside fabric of the coat. His eyes and fingers twitch feeling a gumbo of mixed emotions bubbling to the surface like a geyser. Great, just fucking great. "I need a smoke…" he mumbled stepping lightly on his feet already feeling the addictive tingles kick in. He's not good working under stress (or situations like this) without his sweet nicotine poisoning his insides. Ace huffed pushing his toned body off the wooden floor, he felt the slight pang of pain in his battered appendage. Other than that it was just numb and swollen, that's not a new sight. He heard Sanji sigh again, the blonde was pushing his golden locks back continually having a strained look on his handsome features. The sound of a light tapping noise filled Ace's ears, it was Sanji's dress shoes hitting the wooden ground. The guy looked as desperate as Zoro look dead.

'_Speaking of Zoro….'_ Ace thought turning his head to the two other members of their small group. Both the orange haired beauty and the swordsman were glaring daggers at him. He gave them a confused look and scratched his head, what was there problem? "Uh….hey guys?" he said uncertain of their vicious glares. "Why the mad look?"

"Well I don't know!" said Nami crossing her arms "You tell me, I mean, trying to burn the ship in the middle of the ocean and not to mention attempting at-I don't know-trying to _kill us_ I can't really say for myself!"

"Ay, what's with the snappiness? I don't know what the hell you're talking about and I don't appreciate the attitude so can you just calm it down." he was already in a bad mood and feeling snappier than usual, so right now e didn't need some orange haired bitch yapping in his ear. He felt a painful sting in the back of his head, what the hell was wrong with him?! Zoro caught the flinch in Ace's stiff posture; he straightened himself and sheathed his swords. Where the hell was Luffy? "You don't remember anything?" asked Zoro crossing his arms and leveling Ace with a stare. Ace gave an exasperated look and threw his arms in the air letting them hang and go limp. "Not you too…" he whined "Look, I wish I knew what you guys are talking about but I don't remember _anything_ about wrecking the ship or hurting you guys. Literally the last thing I remember is me having a badass headache and nothing else. If I knew I would tell you, but I don't. So cut me some slack!" the man sounded exhausted, Zoro Nami and Sanji exchanged looks and relaxed a little bit. Everyone knew each one of them was on high alert still ready for any slight movements of an attack: Sanji had his feet tapping lightly on the ground, Nami had a firm grip on her staff, and despite Zoro's arms being tangled they were ready to rip out his weapons any second. Ace wasn't stupid, he knew they still didn't believe him, he could tell by their bodies, but he wished he knew _exactly _they were wary about! "He's right swordsman-san." Robin walked up to them, Chopper and Franky were in tow; Chopper's brown eyes were while Franky's black ones glaring with more malice than Zoro and Nami's. Ace sighed, he felt like banging his head continually against something hard and jagged. This was not his day.

"What do you mean by that Robin?" asked Nami glancing from the defeated fire fist to the archeologist. Robin sighed softly, she rubbed her bandaged arms looking at Ace with a distant look. The man looked slightly pale and his skin had a charred look to it. His hair had gray strands as if the natural color was burned out and his eyes still had that obsidian look to it. His muscles looked worn out and he himself looked ready to collapse, but it was strange the man didn't even realize how vulnerable and weak he was at the moment. Apparently the curse's effects were more radical and body damaging than she first deduced. It seemed to wear out the man's body faster than his brain could compute, so that's why he was still able to stay standing without paying attention to his weak limbs. "It's simple." Robin said walking to Ace, her hands were clenched around her opposite arms covering her chest, her icy blue eyes continued to scan Ace like an old book. The dark haired man lifted his head to look at her questionably, he began to straighten up his back but the dark woman placed her hand on his chest. Ace felt his heart skip a beat feeling contact with the beautiful woman, not to mention how his skin felt more sensitive than normal making goose bumps rise all over his body. Robin noticed the shiver rack through Ace's body but paid no heed to it, this was more important than a young teen's hormones and sexual desires. "Ace-san has been possessed by an evil curse and may possibly die from it. The curse takes over his mind and body completely straining him towards violence and murder making him destroy anything and everything in his path. That's why he doesn't remember and that's why he began to attack. It seems one of the ways to activate his bestial state is provoking him into enragement therefore resulting in mass destruction." Everyone was quiet, they were all staring at the intelligent woman with wide eyes (especially Ace). The logia fruit user was unaware of the symptoms the friggin' curse cam with. Apparently the dark haired woman forgot to mention it. "You've got to be kidding me…" said Nami turning her head slowly to Ace. Sanji sputtered making Ace glare at him and Zoro just stared at the fire fist. Chopper was pale as the clouds in the sky and Franky still looked pissed. Robin tightened her grip on her arms narrowing the blue orbs on the accursed mark on the man's neck. The thing seemed to be glowing, amused and mocking her as if it knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Ace is in trouble?" All heads turned around, their captain looked a mess. His hair was in different directions (more so than usual), his eyes had bags under them and his shirt was missing. Yet his eyes were hard and focused on Robin, even though he wasn't as intelligent as the next person, but he was wiser and more perceptive than people took him to be. The archeologist's mouth tightened in a thin line, her grip on her burnt arms began to sting her muscles. Robin didn't waste any time stalling. "Ace is in trouble."

**Author's Note: Well, there you go. Nothing really much happened besides the brief explanation to what Ace caught and the crew's brief reaction (not including Sanji). Luffy was sleeping the whole time! God dammit Luffy!**

**Here's the link:**

** www. radio liberty Symbols and their meaning .html**

**Criticisms be welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. I know, I took a GOD AWFUL time updating this story but I kept putting it off with every weekend that passed. But I'm on vacation now so I finally found the time to add another chapter. It may be a little choppy, sorry about that, but I hope it's not too bad. We finally get to see Usopp and Ace interact with each other! :D Isn't that EXCITING?! They'll be more of those two together in the near future so don't worry about this long ass updates anymore. I plan on updating this weekly since it's not one of my major projects and the word count in shorter. So, without further ado! The updated chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin'.**

"Ace is in trouble."

The captain said nothing. Words were caught in his throat and all thought seemed to freeze in his head. Ace was in trouble, and it was bad. He knew his brother was tougher than any person he met, and the devil fruit user can back up those words. Everyone knew just how strong Portgas D. Ace was and never questioned his ability to kick some good ass. So hearing Robin claim he was in "trouble" meant one thing: they needed help. Where they were going to get the help Nami would eventually find a nearby island where everyone could pitch in and gain information, but who knows how long that would be and that's what scared him.

Yes, Monkey D. Luffy was scared, and he had a good right to be.

He clenched his fists and nodded his head slowly, the last thing he wanted to do was lose his cool in front of everyone. They already had Ace to deal about and he didn't want to add to stress for his nakama. He heard the shouts and banging and ruckus going on from the bunk deep in the ship, but he only thought everyone was playing a game to pass the time. The only reason he didn't join the "fun" was because of the sudden fatigue that washed over his body forcing him to take a quick nap. Whatever made him fall asleep he didn't know, but it was the best damn sleep he's had in a long time. The only reason he got out of bed was when he realized the screams weren't playful ones, they sounded panicked and urgent. Battle cries echoed through his head and he didn't waste a second bounding up on the deck as fast as his legs could take him. That damn nap did more on him than he thought; he was out like a lamp and his body still felt heavy and sluggish. Whatever the hell it was it not only made him un-alert but posed irresponsibility as captain and unreliability as a friend. He hated both.

His dark eyes scanned his brother's body just like Robin's. He seemed overly fine despite the cuts and bruises from the battle, his face was full of confusion and anger though. He breathed out through his nose clenching his fists tighter before relaxing them; he needed to believe in Robin and Chopper. He needed to believe in Ace and he needed to believe in patience. Getting mad and worked up would not help him get the answer, usually Luffy was the type of character to jump in first without thinking but even he knew this was way out his context. He didn't know much but he wasn't stupid, judging by the evil looking tattoo on his brother's thick neck this thing was bad. It even glowed a little mocking the captain's eyes with his sinister glare; that made his insides boil. Whoever dared to put something like this on his brother is gonna pay, BIG TIME. Whoever he or she is has some big balls messing with a member of the D. family, apparently they've never heard of REAL pain. Luffy breathed out of his nose again, this was going to be harder than he thought. He looked at Robin with sharp eyes demanding for an answer. The archeologist didn't even blink loosening her crossed arms in a more comfortable stance. Her captain was here so she had nothing to worry about, but her senses were still on high alert keeping an eye on the unpredictable Logia fruit user.

"The mark is deadly. It can control a person's mind driving them into a savage and violent state wiping any memories they had before or after the switch. Usually-if I remember correctly-the marking will drive its host towards mental breakage usually conclusive in death from deterioration of the mind. Since fire-san has just got it it's not as deadly because it's in the first stages. I may be unsure about some things since I haven't read the book on witch craft and alchemy in such a long time. I never believed in the preposterous accusations of false results simple 'ingredients' would make. So I initially never paid heed to it, but you can see I was foolish and opinionated in doing so cost me some needed knowledge at this needed time. Chopper and I look through my library if we have to find some kind of lead for Ace-san, but as of know we are all clouded in darkness. Hopefully by the next island we will have some information, I should still have that book in my inventory but it was such a long time ago I wouldn't know."

Luffy soaked in the information as best as his mind could decipher, which meant taking away the big words and replacing it with another word he _thought_ made sense. "So you're saying is" he began holding his chin "Is that you don't know what that thing is on Ace's mark does and it could possibly kill him?" Robin nodded stiffly at the bluntness but the captain was right. "Correct." she said glancing back at the mark on Ace's neck. The glowing has disappeared completely which put her heart slightly at ease, she's never felt such power before besides her captain. Plus she could feel the tense atmosphere around the whole group, even swordsman-san was high on adrenaline and alert this whole time. Luffy nodded stiffly again before adjusting his hat on his head staring straight at his beloved older brother. Ace crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows waiting for the shrimp to say something. Everyone was being too serious for their own good and it wasn't doing anything to calming his nerves. Yes he should be just as concerned as the team was, but he'd be damned if he would let some small marking kill him. Gramps didn't train him like a warrior at such a small age for nothing. "Don't tell me you're going to get all serious too?" asked Ace annoyed at all of the attention he was getting. Everyone was treating him like a wild animal, he's not _that_ dangerous.

Luffy was quiet for a few moments before his mouth broke into a huge smile and he pounced on Ace immediately brining the two to the ground. From there they proceeded on to a wrestling match having Chopper enter along with Zoro, then Sanji (who was provoked by Zoro) and Franky piling on top of the whole group while Brook laughed. Nami rolled her eyes yelling at her carefree captain for being so carefree in such a dire situation and Robin immediately delved into her library disappearing into the large ship. Chopper noticed the woman's leaving figure and soon ran after hearing, but not before promising Ace that they would find something. The job would be faster if two people worked on it at the same time (two smarter people would be more sufficient to say). Soon Sanji left mumbling something about "stupid marimos" and "shitty captains" along with "fucking late lunch" and Zoro following behind him glaring daggers into his back with the intent of kicking the cook's ass with no one around. Franky hit Ace a good number over the head for ruining the ship and he left mumbling something about "damn kids" along with "unreliable sharpshooters" and "more work". That left Ace and Luffy lying on the ground gazing up into the sky, no words were exchanged between the two men and that was good enough. They never believed in words, only action. Action spoke louder than words and the two boys would be the first people to prove it.

"I just realized something." mumbled Luffy pinching a cloud through his squinted eyes.

"What?" muttered Ace enjoying the warm sun shine on his face.

"Usopp's not here. He _hasn't _been here since this morning."

"Isn't he your sharp shooter or whatever?" muttered Ace feeling sleep seeping in his veins.

"Yeah, that's what he is. Usually he's around acting like a complete baby but at least he's there _to_ stick around. I kind of forgot he was supposed to be here."

"Maybe he was too intimidated by me." Ace snorted finding the idea amusing.

"Yeah, probably. I would be scared too."

"Luffy…"

"But I know it's gonna turn out fine." He turned his head towards his brother with a bright smile on his face. "It always does. I have no doubt about it."

Ace couldn't help but smile at his brother's blatant optimism. "Why the hell wouldn't it be?"

"Exactly."

They fell into a peaceful sleep once again gazing up into the blue sky. White fluffy clouds adjourned the troposphere making their imaginations think of shapes and things. Time past by in the comfortable silence between the two besides the yelling of Sanji and the natural sounds of the ocean. Luffy felt the warmness build up in his stomach again, this is what he always wanted. This was-no _is-_his life and he couldn't ask for anything better. He yawned and scratched his stomach. Seriously, where was Usopp?

He sat up and squinted his eyes trying to point out a ridiculously long nose. His friend should be around here somewhere, he just couldn't find where. He stood up brushing off his pants and titled his hat upwards. "Where're you going?" muttered Ace falling into a nap. "I'm going to find Usopp and see if he wants to play!" He ran off before Ace could say anything more. The fire fist simply chuckled and rested his head on his arms that were propped in the back. He breathed in trough his nose and sighed gently out of his mouth, it was nice being on a ship with his brother and his crew. He all got along with them well enough and the overall atmosphere is just friendly and inviting but fierce and dangerous at the same time. But it was always better when he was on his own ship, he sighed softly at that. His ship where _he_ was captain, he misses those guys. He yawned again shifting himself so he could position himself better and decided to drift asleep, what's the worst that can happen?

0 0 0 0

He heard a sigh, a soft one. He peaked around a tree that overlooked the large deck of the ship and on that deck was one of the scariest people he's seen alive. The last thing he wouldn't expect on a wonderful morning was a demon possessed fire devil fruit user terrorizing the ship setting fire to almost everything and possibly burning the whole ship down. Not to mention how he almost kicked everyone's butt and was close to seriously hurting someone. He's never the one to usually just abandon his group but something told him he would have to stay in hiding until it calms down. He squinted his eyes scrutinizing the dozing man; he seemed so peaceful just sleeping there, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Usopp snorted at that, he was Portgas D. freaking Ace; the guy beat the crud outta people for fun. He scooted from the tree with his nose upturned; there was no way he was going to wake up the guy now.

Deciding the crawl over the ledge rather than taking the steps in fear of it creaking, he threw one leg over sitting on the wood for a minute holding his breath when he heard the slightest snort from the sleeping figure. Nothing happened giving Usopp the relief of sighing; he threw his other leg over sitting on his butt and waited for another minute.

Nothing.

He smiled triumphantly; all he needed to do was drop silently on the ground and make a break for it to Luffy. He heard the private conversation earlier and felt guilty for eavesdropping. It sounded like something for only their ears and he was prying. He could always lie and say he was sleeping somewhere when he was ambushed by a pack of rabid monkeys and had to take them out with his amazing laser beam powers. Yeah, he'll believe that. He pushes himself from the ledge grabbing a hold of the thing before his feet hits the ground, his feet dangles a few feet and he lets go dropping quietly on the ground. He boots tap the wood, he stays crouched to the floor with wide eyes and holding his breath. Ace shifted a little snoring with his mouth agape and settled back down, Usopp took that opportunity to make a break for it. Too bad his shoe lace was untied.

He was falling straight for the ground at a fast rate, his damn feet were too clumsy for his own good and darn his aloofness for not tying his shoes! He held his hands out in front before his face kissed wood and felt the push in his muscles. He steeled himself and clenched his jaw feeling the sweat on his forehead; he knew he made a large noise which is why he's currently crapping his pants. He gulped turning his head, nose brushing, and the ground at the sleeping threat. All he saw was a chest moving up and down and the breeze moving those dark locks gently across the freckled face. Usopp felt his muscles relax; thank goodness the guy was a heavy sleeper. He brought his knees to his chest and straightened his back; he smiled again and took another step.

He was kissing the ground.

Ace woke up with a jolt jumping from his spot and jerked up glaring at the thing that woke him up. He blinked seeing a flailing long nosed sniper struggling to get off the ground. He raised an eyebrow and blinked, Usopp was it? He scratched his head a couple of times before vaulting himself off the ground and sauntered over with his hands in pockets. His shadow casted over the long nosed teen making the boy freeze, he turned his bandana head slowly over his shoulder and paled considerably seeing the thing he was trying _not _to wake up. Ace looked down at him with irritated eyes and a tight mouth; he did not like waking up.

"Yo."

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Before Ace could react the smaller male was ten feet away from him and still going in a matter of a few seconds. He blinked confused how someone could move that fast watching the curly haired kid get tackled by an excited Luffy. He scratched his head again deciding to sleep under the trees and away from everyone else, he was incredibly tired and very annoyed and he didn't know why. He felt fine when he was talking to Luffy and that was only a few minutes ago, he thinks, he doesn't know how long he's slept. Muttering to himself Ace pulls himself over the ledge not bothering to take the stairs and plops himself under one of the trees in the far back. No one will bother him now.

0 0 0 0

"Luffy! Let go! I can't breathe!"

"Where have you been? I've been bored and I wanted to play some games with you!"

"I was busy attacking monkeys and sleeping! Now let go!"

"Monkeys?! Why didn't you call me to play with them?!"

"What-No Luffy! There were trying to attack me and-never mind! Just let _go_! You're suffocating me!"

"Oh. Sorry."

The rubber boy unwounded his arms from his friend making the curly haired boy gasp. "Geez Luffy! Can't get a hint the first time?!" Luffy just laughed and smacked his friend on the back making Usopp lose his balance and fall on his face again. "So I was thinking we could get Franky to make us a new cool thing so we can play with it and we can get Chopper to join us and we'll have one big awesome fight with things shooting at each other and Ace can join in too and-!"

"No! Ace _cannot_ join us in a game! There is no way I'm playing with that guy!"

Luffy blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What? Why? That makes no sense."

"Yes it does! Did you see how dangerous he is right now?! You want to set him off or something?"

"But I thought you said you were fighting monkeys so how do you know that there's something wrong with Ace?"

Usopp clamped his mouth. His captain may not be the sharpest tool in the shack sometimes, and this time he was right on spot. Just his luck. "Uh, I mean, I heard the whole thing while I was fighting the thousands of monkeys attacking me since I have supersonic hearing and all that stuff. So that's how I know what's wrong with Ace and I'm telling you it's _not_ a good idea to let him play with us! The curse will probably set him off or something and that will _not_ be a pretty sight."

Luffy narrowed his eyebrows ad crossed his arms. "On, Then just what are you saying? That you're captain is weak and he can't handle himself against his own brother? Or that Ace can't control himself and that he's just as weak as a marine soldier?"

Usopp gulped again for the umpteenth time. This was getting bad. "No no no! That's not what I'm saying at all! You're not listening to me Luffy! I'm saying that right now it's not that _good_ of an idea. I mean, I guess when Robin and Chopper figure out what's wrong with him then he can hang with us but right now he should just rest like he was. _Alone._" The young captain stared at Usopp eyes searching his face. "I don't know why you're scared of Ace, you never were before so you shouldn't be now. No one else is scared of him, so you shouldn't be either. The last thing Ace would want is my crew being scared of him and that would only upset him. Alright?"

"B-But he-he's-"

"_Alright?_"

Usopp hung his head and let out his breath. He couldn't win with this guy. "Yeah, I get it." Luffy grinned and laughed loudly patting the skinny back. "That's more like it! So, let's get Franky and do this thing!"

"Yeah-GACK!" Usopp was jerked up with strong arms off the ground and was being pulled by his best friend. He stumbled again but regained his balance feeling the strong hand around his wrist tighten and he couldn't help but smile brightly.

Franky raised his eyebrow over the newspaper he was reading. Nami lent it to him a while ago and he never found the time to actually read it. "So you're telling me, that you two, want me, to build you guys-and I quote-'a super awesome cool machine that'll do "cool things"-by today?"

"Yes!" chirped Luffy holding his hips looking quite proud of his "genius" idea. Franky gave Luffy a look then looked at Usopp. "Please tell me you didn't help him with this idea and he just simply dragged you into it." Usopp smiled sheepishly and rubbed his nose. "At first, he was doing the dragging but he kind of convinced me too. I could help you set it up if you want. But you have to admit, it _does_ sound tempting."

The cyborg took that into consideration and scratched his spiked chin a couple of times. It _did_ sound like something that would be fun, but he didn't really have the parts or enough supplies to start working on something. He won't admit it but when the tiny captain uttered the sentence from his lips he couldn't help but start thinking right away. Damn his imagination. He looked at both teens again and sighed, there was no way he was getting out of this one. Might as well join them. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes!"

"BUT!" Franky said folding the newspaper and placing it in his lap. "There's no way I'll be able to build anything really with the spare parts that I have and I don't have that many supplies to build it with. By the next town we stop at _hopefully_ they'll have an abundant shop so I can get some stuff. In the meanwhile, you'll just have to wait."

"Alright. I don't see why not. Luffy, maybe we can-"

"Are you _serious?!" _said Luffy rubber arms laying limp in front of him and disbelief on his features. "Really Franky?! Are you serious?! What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Like I said, you two will figure that out. I'm busy reading."

"But that's not _faaaaiiiiir!" _whined the strong captain.

Franky huffed. "Look, I'm not a babysitter and I'm not going to play with you two right now. I'm kind of busy right now and it wouldn't be super if I didn't give this back to Nami. She said she wanted it by lunch today. I don't want to get that sister mad." Luffy whined again stomping his feet and spinning around in a circle. This guy was really having a temper tantrum. Usopp gaped at his captain and shook his head. "Luffy, are you really that much of a kid. Even _I_ don't act like that. We can play something else in the meantime! I was thinking we could pull a prank on Zoro when he's sleeping before lunch! We can-"

"Zoro's busy with Sanji right now and I don't feel like pranking someone!"

Usopp huffed and crossed his arms. This guy was being difficult. "Really Luffy? Then what do you want to do?"

Luffy stopped whining and blinked. He straightened his back tapping his chin a few times, his stomach growled and his mouth watered. "I wanna eat right now."

"Oh God Luffy, Sanji's making food right now and-"

"LUNCH!" As if on cue Sanji's smoky voice echoed throughout the whole ship and the smell of burgers filled their nostrils. Luffy laughed loudly already out the door screaming "meat" leaving Franky and Usopp in the dust. Usopp paled "Oh no you don't!" and shot out of the door himself knowing Luffy would eat his food before he could even blink. Franky chuckled to himself quietly and shook his head a few times. Kids, what are ya gonna do? He sat there for a few seconds and his eyes bulged. "Shit! You better not eat my food!" he yelled rushing to the galley before the infamous captain vacuumed down his plate himself.

Luffy kicked the door open with a wet mouth and lunged for his food before a black shoe collided with his face. He was back out of the galley on his butt. "Maaa…Sanji what gives?!"

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette and flicked the ashes glaring at his captain. "I'll be damned to let _you_ start eating before everyone else. You'll eat all the food before my lovely ladies can get here and that would _not_ look good on me. So you're going to sit your ass down right out there until everyone is eating _their_ dish."

Luffy groaned and plopped himself on the ground starved. "But Sanji…starving…_food_!" The chef scoffed and dropped his smoke stepping on it with his heel. "Please" he said rubbing the butt of the thing with his heel. "As if, you're not starving, that's just called being greedy. And don't complain either or else I'll _make_ you starve yourself."

Luffy sat up on that one giving the blonde a cheeky grin. "As if you'll let me starve. We both know you'll die before you let anyone go hungry."

Sanji rolled his eyes at that. Damn brat was right. "Damn brat…" he muttered. Luffy laughed and heard the voices of Nami and Robin walking towards the galley. He brightened up at that and looked at Sanji practically bouncing on the ground. Sanji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms not budging. "You heard me. You _will not _eat until _everyone_ gets here."

"Even Ace?! But he's sleeping and Chopper said that he'll need rest!"

Sanji thought about that one. "I'll deal with him. Everyone else you _will_ wait." The captain groaned plopping himself on the ground thumping his head loudly. Nami raised her eyebrow and stepped over him giving Luffy a glance of her panties. That captain felt his cheeks warm slightly. "Pink."

Nami turned around confused. "Huh?"

"Your panties. They're pink."

Her face blew red. "Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-WHAT?! YOU LOOKED DOWN MY UNDERWEAR?!"

Sanji looked blank ahead blood coming out of his nose before anger seeped in his veins. He trembled in anger glaring at the boy on the ground with fire in his eyes. "You….you…you DOG!"

"Uh oh."

Luffy was quiet at the table.

**Author's Note: We need a witch doctor.**

**Serious in the beginning but I wanted to lighten the mood and put in some nice optimism on the ship. After all, Luffy IS the captain and the captain has to stay strong for his crew! Ace'll be "fine" (*cough* fornow *cough*). Luffy was a pervert in this, bad Luffy. Sanji is rubbing off of you. You got what was coming though.**

**Ooooh! I wonder what the "cool and awesome" machine is gonna be? :D Tell me what you guys think! I like hearing your feedback!**

**Criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
